Un sang trop réel
by Mael Garnott
Summary: Quand une compagnie de jeux vidéo fait appel au grand détective londonien, on s'attend généralement à une histoire de vol d'informations par des concurrents. Pas à un véritable génocide…
1. Partie 1 - Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Un sang trop réel

**Fandom :** Sherlock/Elder Scroll : Skyrim

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure

**Rating :** On va dire T pour la violence, mais ça risque fort de changer à la hausse.

**Résumé :** Quand une compagnie de jeux vidéo fait appel au grand détective londonien, on s'attend généralement à une histoire de vol d'informations par des concurrents. Pas à un véritable génocide…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas, et je n'ai pas reçu la moindre cenne pour ce texte. Il en est de même pour une majorité d'évènements et de personnages apparaissant dans le jeu _Bordeciel 5_, qui est inspiré à 90% du jeu Skyrim appartenant à Bethesda.

**Notes : **Ne prend pas en compte la deuxième saison de Sherlock. J'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer cette version améliorée, où je trouve que je respecte déjà beaucoup mieux le vrai caractère des personnages. Et puis j'ai adoré faire ce texte, ça mixte très bien mes deux obsessions du moment. J'espère sincèrement qu'il gagnera en popularité car j'y ai mis énormément de temps et d'efforts, alors bonne lecture!

* * *

**Partie un**

**Libération**

**Chapitre un**

Quand John reprit conscience, il crut un instant revivre ses souvenirs de guerre. Tout n'était plus que chaleur des brasiers, odeur âcre de fumée, hurlements. Il sut cependant qu'il ne rêvait pas lorsque la douleur de ses liens se rappela à lui. Le frottement des cordes était insupportable, comme une brûlure à vif sur ses poignets. Déjà, l'adrénaline inondait ses veines, accélérant les pulsations de son cœur. Confusément, John sentit des mains solides l'arracher de terre et l'aider péniblement à se mettre debout. Il se releva en titubant, la vision brouillée et vacillante, résultat du choc qu'il avait subit à la tête. Son crâne l'élançait comme si une équipe complète de rugby lui était passée sur le corps, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

Perdu dans ce chaos environnant, une unique certitude s'ancra aussitôt dans son cerveau, tentant de lui donner un point de repère. Il devait retrouver Sherlock. À tout prix. Et surtout, s'assurer qu'il était sain et sauf. Comme répondant à son appel muet, le visage flou du détective s'offrit à son regard. Soudain, il y eut un sifflement, un flash de lumière et une vibration digne de la fin du monde. Les silhouettes s'embrouillèrent d'avantage et contre son épaule, John perdit le contact solide de sa béquille humaine. Des gravas de la muraille explosée percutèrent ses jambes et son dos, rajoutant à sa douleur. Alors qu'il trébuchait sur le sol inégal, sa vision périphérique lui envoya une série d'images apocalyptiques : un ciel de cendres aux nuages tourbillonnants; des météores enflammés s'écrasant dans des éclats de terre et d'étincelles; des ombres fuyantes courant se mettre à l'abri…

Sherlock le rattrapa de nouveau, lui hurlant de bouger. Dans le vacarme assourdissant, il entendit à peine sa voix grave, mais son regard était aussi parlant que ses mots. On y lisait de l'autorité, de la fureur. De la crainte, aussi, quelque part en sourdine, mais John tenta de se convaincre que la panique lui jouait des tours, que sa blessure lui donnait des illusions. Le détective ne pouvait pas avoir peur. Du mieux qu'ils le purent, ils contournèrent les lourdes pierres en travers de la route. John eut conscience d'être traîné à l'intérieur d'un abri et s'il ne sut pas qui referma la porte derrière eux, il lui en fut à jamais reconnaissant. Puis le monde bascula et son dos atterrit plus ou moins durement sur un sol de pierre. Confusément, il sentit quelqu'un lui soutenir la tête le temps que son état se stabilise.

John en profita pour reprendre son souffle, son cœur battant à un rythme affolé contre sa cage thoracique. Le mal arrivait par vague à son cerveau comme une marée de petites décharges électriques. Il distingua de nouveau le visage de Sherlock au-dessus de lui et se força à se concentrer sur ses traits, luttant pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Une lueur chancelante et inquiète brillait dans ses yeux trop clairs, à moins que ce ne soit la lumière vacillante des torches qui faussait son jugement. Mais le doute persistait et soudain, John eut peur de mourir. L'émotion s'empara de lui comme d'un venin se répandant dans ses veines, plus intense que sur le champ de bataille en Afghanistan ou lors de ses précédentes enquêtes avec Sherlock. Répondant à son angoisse, l'horreur indescriptible de l'extérieur chantait son carnage à travers les épais murs de pierres. Et au-dessus de cette mélodie funèbre, le cri du dragon noir résonna comme une promesse de mort lente et douloureuse.

* * *

Il y avait quelques heures à peine, John était confortablement installé dans son appartement du 221B Baker Street, lisant le journal avec une bonne tasse de thé. Et comme à chaque fois, sa paix relative avait été brisée par l'arrivée fracassante de Sherlock, clamant qu'une nouvelle enquête attendait d'être résolue. S'il avait sût, il ne serait pas monté dans ce taxi en soupirant de regrets pour sa journée de congé. Il n'aurait pas non plus passé la porte de ce gratte-ciel trop moderne affichant une énorme publicité aux relents de médiéval et de fantastique. Et surtout, il n'aurait pas posé le pied dans ce bureau étroit envahit par les plantes en pot et les cahiers manuscrits, devant cette jolie rouquine au regard embarrassé.

Elle s'appelait Eli Pearson, elle était bourrée de tics nerveux lorsqu'elle prenait la parole et elle possédait d'incroyables yeux verts derrière sa paire de lunettes. Sur sa porte était annoncé son rôle de scénariste en chef, un poste assez important pour quelqu'un semblant tout droit sorti des études, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait d'abord intrigué John. Non, en fait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était la personne à laquelle on les avait référés lorsqu'ils s'étaient présentés à la réception. Il comprit bien vite lorsque, après les quelques salutations d'usage, elle avait enfin attaqué la raison de leur venue.

- La technologie est si avancée qu'il est désormais possible de littéralement entrer dans les jeux vidéos. Une expérience extraordinaire pouvant permettre au joueur de réaliser ses rêves les plus fous tout en faisant de l'exercice physique de la manière la plus sécuritaire et passionnante qui soit.

Mlle Person avait employé mots pour mots le même discours cité dans les magazines, mais son ton n'avait rien d'enthousiaste avec les dernières nouvelles. John en avait profité pour observer son joli minois encadré par de longs cheveux bouclés, quoi qu'avec une certaine culpabilité quand son esprit lui rappela subitement Sarah. Cela ne faisait même pas trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et déjà, leur relation tournait au vinaigre. Pas étonnant alors qu'il se surprenne à reluquer quelques jolies demoiselles. Heureusement, la voix placide de Sherlock le sortit de ses pensées désagréables, interrompant du même coup le discours mécanique de la scénariste.

- Je devine que les choses ont dégénérés lorsque des hackers sont entrés dans votre jeu _online_ le plus populaire.

L'air passablement surprise, la jeune femme resta un long moment sans voix. Probablement ne s'était-elle pas attendue à ce que quelqu'un soit au courant du problème, surtout quand des efforts considérables avaient été déployés pour que l'affaire ne soit pas ébruitée. Après de pénibles secondes d'hésitation, elle finit par hocher timidement la tête avant de poursuivre ses explications d'une petite voix désormais chancelante.

- Ils ont… Ils ont piraté tout le système de _Bordeciel 5_ pour retenir prisonnier les joueurs à l'intérieur et… rendre les blessures réelles... jusqu'à la mort.

John se rappela aussitôt le nombre astronomique de disparitions mystérieuses qui avaient fait la manchette des journaux ces derniers jours. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour faire le lien et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Assise derrière son bureau, Eli Pearson se mordilla les lèvres d'un air embarrassé, sûrement en se reprochant d'être la cause de ce désastre. Ce mouvement, d'une sensualité inconsciente, fit de nouveau sentir John terriblement honteux. Aussi s'empressa-t-il de reporter son attention sur la discussion plutôt que sur les tics de la jolie bureaucrate.

- Que revendiquent-ils?

- Que les humains vivent dans le monde réel et non artificiel. C'est… assez ironique venant de personnes travaillant des heures devant leur ordinateur. Dans un sens, ils n'ont pas tord, mais de là à tuer des centaines d'innocents… Heureusement, la distribution du jeu a cessé, ils… ils ont utilisé comme prétexte une rupture de stock ou un problème mineur à régler. C'est… c'est un truc de marketing assez fréquent.

Elle s'était mise à jouer avec son stylo et en mordillait légèrement le bout en finissant de parler. John s'obligea alors à penser à Sarah et leur énième dispute d'hier soir, surtout celle concernant ses dangereuses activités de filature avec son colocataire. C'était bien le moyen le plus efficace pour ne pas laisser son imagination dériver. Après tout, la pauvre femme ne le faisait décidément pas exprès. Il était évident que toute cette histoire la mettait dans un état de stress et de culpabilité tout à fait compréhensible.

- Si je comprends bien, vos supérieurs espèrent me voir entrer dans le jeu, y dénicher les hackers qui s'y trouvent, puis trouver une manière de les neutraliser... Le tout en risquant ma vie dans un univers médiéval-fantastique aux missions périlleuses, évidemment.

Eli Pearson montrait de plus en plus de signes visibles de malaise. John se sentit profondément désolé pour elle, tout en se demandant quel âge elle pouvait bien avoir – il lui accordait difficilement la mi-vingtaine. De son côté, tout à fait indifférent à la nervosité de son interlocutrice, Sherlock continuait d'étaler les faits.

- Et comme vous êtes celle qui a écrit d le scénario du jeu, vous connaissez par cœur tous les personnages et toutes les missions. Bref, vous êtes le guide tout désigné à m'aider dans ma tâche, surtout que vos patrons n'ont pas hésité à utiliser votre ridicule sentiment de culpabilité pour vous convaincre.

Ce fut le coup de grâce et la jeune femme baissa lamentablement la tête. Peut-être parce qu'elle s'avouait être trop sensible, donc facilement manipulable. Pourtant, elle refusa de laisser sa cause et John la vit rassembler toute sa volonté pour couiner ses dernières paroles.

- J'ai besoin de vous, monsieur Holmes! Ces hackers, ils… Ils ont trouvé la possibilité d'entrer dans tous les serveurs et ils s'y cachent pour échapper à la police. La seule manière de les arrêter, c'est d'aller les chercher à même l'intérieur du jeu, et… plus personne n'ose y aller…

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se sentait flatté dans son ego, ou bien peut-être était-ce la perspective d'un nouveau défi frôlant le suicidaire; toujours est-il que Sherlock étira l'un de ses sourires en coin si caractéristique. À ce moment-là, John aurait dû sentir venir le danger. Il aurait dû l'attraper par le bras et, sans un regard en arrière, quitter cette maison de fou. Mais voilà, le soldat patriote avait parlé en lui, dépassant son bon sens. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de test avec Mlle Pearson préparant le lancement du jeu, leur donnant quelques explications vitales en reprenant sa voix mécanique des grands discours.

- _Bordeciel 5_ n'est pas un MMORPG, contrairement à ses versions précédentes. Le joueur a le choix de créer un ou plusieurs serveurs privés où il peut y inviter ses amis. Ainsi, chaque décision qu'ils feront durant le jeu aura des incidences permanentes sur leur monde. La critique a été assez partagée. La plupart ont aimé le renouveau de la série, mais il y a toujours des puristes qui s'opposent aux changements drastiques. En fait, c'était avant tout une question de sécurité, car puisque ce sont les véritables corps des joueurs qui se retrouvent dans le jeu, on craignait que de mettre trop d'inconnus ensembles entraînerait des incidents fâcheux...

- Comme des viols.

La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête en rougissant, intimidée par la voix imperturbable de Sherlock exposant les faits les plus durs. Elle évita soigneusement leurs regards jusqu'à la création de leurs comptes, puis les fit passer devant le scanner à reconnaissance vocale et visuelle. Enfin, elle leur fit remplir un questionnaire informatique pour cerner les traits marquants de leur caractère, tout en leur expliquant ce long processus.

- C'est votre caractère qui décide de votre race, puis le jeu rajoute au modèle de base des traits de votre physique : voix, couleur des yeux, traits marquants du visage, coupe de cheveux… Ainsi, le joueur se sent plus proche de son personnage. Évidemment, les réponses doivent être spontanées. On ne peut refaire le test qu'une fois tous les ans, toujours avec des questions différentes. Cela permet de suivre la progression mentale et physique du joueur qui peut ensuite changer d'avatar s'il le désire.

John ne fut pas surpris lorsque son ordinateur afficha le visage d'un guerrier tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ressemblant à son apparence habituelle; un Nordique, comme l'affichait les quelques indications. De son côté, Sherlock fronçait les sourcils devant une réplique de sa personne aux oreilles légèrement pointues, typique des Demi-Elfes_. _Visiblement, ses connaissances sur le fantastique ne semblaient pas des plus élargis… Le détective ne fit cependant aucun commentaire sur l'apparence de sa créature, gardant les lèvres pincées alors que Mlle Pearson poursuivait ses explications.

- C'est assez simple en fait. Chaque fois que vous vous endormez ou que vous méditez, vous entrez instantanément dans le mode « Menu » du jeu. Vous pouvez y faire les modifications que vous voulez et prendre contact avec moi. Normalement, vous pourriez y sauvegarder votre partie et sortir du jeu, mais ces deux dernières options ont été bloquées… Vous allez comprendre une fois dedans, c'est fait pour être très intuitif. Autre chose : les PNJ du jeu peuvent vous entendre. Si vous parlez de choses ayant attrait à notre monde, ils peuvent s'énerver et devenir agressifs. Ne mentionner jamais le fait que vous êtes dans un jeu vidéo, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Avant, ils étaient programmés pour ignorer les paroles ayant attrait au véritable monde, mais les hackers ont décidé de s'amuser…

Son visage s'était rembruni. Décidément, elle n'appréciait pas l'idée que l'on ait changé la mentalité profonde des personnages qu'elle avait créés avec passion. L'ordinateur fit entendre une légère sonnerie annonçant le début imminent du jeu. Les deux hommes se mirent debout devant l'écran et John se sentit soudain anxieux. Combien de temps allaient-ils passer à l'intérieur de ce monde surréel et meurtrier? Avait-il seulement le choix de revenir sur ses pas? Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser Sherlock affronter seul le danger. Il y eut alors une vive lumière blanche et John ferma les yeux, un million de picotements lui traversant le corps.

* * *

Une brusque montée de voix ramena John à la réalité. Ou plutôt, à ce monde virtuel beaucoup trop proche de la réalité et bien trop effrayant pour être réel. Près de la porte, l'un des rebelles était en discussion houleuse avec son chef, un homme avec une imposante cape en fourrure. Ils avaient été dans le même chariot, le médecin s'en rappelait bien, mais leurs noms lui échappaient. Une chose était sûre, le leader avait réussi à se débarrasser de son bâillon et sa voix de stentor résonnait dans la tour d'un air menaçant.

- John, ça va?

La voix grave et profonde du détective était à peine un murmure, mais elle sembla résonner à ses oreilles comme mille tambours de guerre. L'homme en oublia aussitôt dragon, rebelles, cris et flammes : Sherlock était vivant et avec lui. Déjà, l'ancien soldat reprenait peu à peu contrôle de ses sens, s'extirpant de sa confusion pour retrouver un état stable. Sa douleur au crâne, par contre, restait encore vive et il geignit lorsqu'il hocha la tête pour rassurer son ami. Rassuré, Sherlock eut un maigre sourire en coin et la lueur d'inquiétude qu'avait cru voir John s'évanouit comme un mirage.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire maladroitement, son regard se posant sur les liens qui entravaient les poignets du détective. Il fallait sérieusement qu'ils trouvent un moyen de défaire leurs cordes. Les rebelles, visiblement, y étaient parvenus, il devait bien y avoir… Mais alors qu'il cherchait des yeux un objet tranchant, John fit une plus déchirante constatation. À ses côtés, la triste image de blessés gisant sur le sol lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs de guerre. Les deux pauvres hommes baignaient dans leur sang, gémissant faiblement alors que l'un de leurs compatriotes tentait de bander leurs plaies. Ayant déjà été à la place de celui-ci, John ne put qu'admirer son sang-froid, extraordinaire pour la situation.

- Tu peux te lever?

- Ouais… Ouais, je crois.

À nouveau, Sherlock encercla son corps de ses longs bras maigres, glissant ses mains liées sous son épaule pour le soutenir. Peu habitué à une telle promiscuité envers son colocataire, John sentit le rouge lui venir aux joues alors que le rythme cardiaque du Demi-Elfe lui tambourinait contre la tempe. Sa cadence était incroyablement calme compte tenue des évènements. Lorsqu'il fut enfin certain d'être assez solide sur ses jambes, John fit signe à Sherlock de le relâcher pour faire quelques pas assurés et sans aide. Il était pris de vertige s'il penchait trop la tête, mais dans l'ensemble il s'en tirait pas mal. Voulant néanmoins s'assurer des dégâts, le médecin porta la main à sa blessure sous le regard attentif de son collègue. La plaie saignait abondamment, mais elle était peu profonde et le crâne n'était pas fendu. Seul le cerveau avait frappé la paroi cervicale, mais pas assez pour causer des dommages permanents. Il avait été chanceux, tout compte fait.

Il en était à cette pensée quand un rugissement fit trembler les fondations du donjon dans lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés. Finalement, pour la chance, on en reparlera. Instinctivement, Sherlock avait posé une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de tomber sous les vibrations, son sens de l'équilibre encore instable. Quant aux rebelles, ils tournaient des regards affolés vers leur dirigeant, attendant une directive. Tous savaient ce qu'était capable de faire ce monstre contre de simples murs de pierres, aussi impénétrables pouvaient-ils paraître.

- Il faut y aller maintenant! Montez dans la tour, allez!

Les quelques survivants se mirent aussitôt au branle-bas de combat, tentant d'aider les blessés à se relever. John eut un regard de pitié pour eux, avisant leurs blessures mortelles; ils n'allaient pas réussir à atteindre le haut de l'escalier vivant, ils perdaient beaucoup trop de sang. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer davantage sur leur sort, car Sherlock le tirait déjà vers les marches montant en colimaçon jusqu'au toit. Ils n'avaient plus le choix, c'était soit avancer, soit faire de ce donjon leur tombeau.


	2. Partie 1 - Chapitre 2

**Chapitre deux**

Lorsque John disait : « J'ai vu la mort », il faisait référence à l'Afghanistan et à la balle qui lui avait traversé l'épaule. Par la suite, c'était en évoquant son kidnapping par le Lotus Noir, puis la nuit dans la piscine avec les explosifs de Moriarty… Mais rien, absolument rien de ces évènements n'avait la force de celui-ci. Celui d'un mur de pierre volant en éclat dans un fracas épouvantable, le propulsant au sol juste à temps pour éviter les gravas lourds et meurtriers. Et alors qu'il se redressait, plus sonné que jamais, il se retrouva face au véritable visage de la mort. Elle avait des écailles noires de nuit, des petits yeux jaunes brillants de cruauté et une gueule assez immense pour l'engloutir d'un coup de dents. Pétrifié, John ne put que voir au ralenti la mâchoire s'ouvrir pour mettre fin à ses jours, des étincelles dansant au fond de son gosier.

Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il aurait préféré mourir de ses dommages cérébraux. Comme ça, les derniers yeux dont il se souviendrait seraient ceux bleus de...

Au dernier moment, il sentit une brusque poigne l'attraper par l'épaule et le tirer vers l'arrière. Le souffle dévastateur du reptile le frôla de peu, mais il crû s'enflammer sous la chaleur infernale qu'il dégageait. Quand la créature reprit son envole d'un puissant coup d'aile, ce fut un pan entier du plafond qui s'écroula. L'homme juste en-dessous, un rebelle qui les attendait en montant la garde, n'eut même pas le temps de crier avant de disparaître sous les décombres. Sa mort silencieuse n'en parut que plus horrible alors que John imaginait sans peine son corps broyé et désarticulé, caché sous la poussière et les gravas. Il avait vu des cas semblables au Moyen-Orient, et pas juste parmi les soldats. Mais lui, il était encore en vie et son cœur battait si fort qu'il fut persuadé que ses côtes allaient exploser sous la pression.

Il lui fallut quelques longues secondes avant d'oser bouger et derrière lui, son sauveur ne semblait pas prêt à le relâcher. Ce n'est qu'après coup qu'il sentit contre son dos les cordes épaisses et réalisa qu'il s'agissait encore une fois de Sherlock. L'instant d'après, le détective le repoussait en le traitant d'imbécile.

- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer!

Oui, mais il n'y avait pas songé alors qu'il était pressé d'atteindre le sommet, espérant se sortir de cet enfer. Avoir su, il aurait écouté son instinct qui lui criait de ne pas aller en hauteur. Autant gravir un gratte-ciel alors qu'on sait être la cible d'un hélicoptère. Mais quelle autre échappatoire avaient-ils? Rester dans la tour jusqu'à ce que ce dragon diabolique la renverse d'un simple coup de queue? Il ne sut que répondre à Sherlock, ni quelle excuse lui donner. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi furieux, voire aussi terrifiant. Peut-être quelque chose dans son regard, encore une fois. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus… et il n'avait pas le temps de l'analyser non plus alors que les rebelles les rejoignaient.

Après s'être assuré d'un regard que les deux prisonniers allaient bien, l'homme à leur tête s'approcha prudemment de l'ouverture béante qu'avait laissée le dragon, s'assurant qu'aucun autre danger ne les guettait. C'était un Nordique blond aux traits familiers et John reconnut en lui l'homme avec qui ils avaient fait tout le voyage en chariot jusqu'au lieu de leur exécution… écourtée. S'il s'en rappelait bien, son nom devait être Ralof, mais il n'en était plus vraiment sûr avec cette migraine douloureuse qui lui broyait le cerveau. L'inquiétude passa sur le visage du guerrier lorsqu'il avisa l'éboulement, mais ses traits reprirent bien vite une expression déterminée.

- Vous voyez l'auberge de l'autre côté? Sautez sur le toit et continuez. On vous suit dès qu'on le peut.

En voyant l'expression confuse de John, il lui pointa une maison en contrebas. Une partie du toit avait flambé, laissant voir à nu le deuxième étage. Avec un synchronisme déroutant, les deux colocataires se lancèrent un coup d'œil incertain, les yeux du détective déviant vers la blessure du médecin. En temps normal, John aurait facilement sauté la distance, surtout depuis ses courses à obstacles sur les toits londoniens avec Holmes. Mais pouvait-il sincèrement le faire avec son état présent, alors qu'il commençait tout juste à se stabiliser? Les deux hommes se concertèrent en silence, au point de faire croire au plus sceptique l'existence de la télépathie. Puis, lentement, John hocha la tête.

C'était ça ou mourir sans rien tenter.

John aurait aimé dire qu'il regarda sauter Sherlock en premier avec confiance, mais s'aurait été mentir. Alors que le détective prenait son élan, il se fit violence pour ne pas tendre les mains et le retenir. De même, il déploya tout son sang-froid pour garder une expression neutre plutôt qu'inquiète – il n'y parvint qu'à moitié pour ce dernier point. Comme toujours, le détective fit un bond gracieux au-dessus du vide comme s'il était secrètement pourvu d'ailes, agitant ses bras pour contrôler sa chute. Puis, sa silhouette disparue derrière le nuage de fumée grisâtre et John le perdit de vue. Tentant de calmer son stress en prenant quelques profondes respirations par le nez, John compta calmement jusqu'à dix avant de prendre son élan.

Pourvu que lui n'aggrave pas sa blessure dans sa chute…

La réception fut douloureuse. Avec ses entraînements de soldat, il avait appris à sauter d'un hélicoptère en vol et d'exécuter une roulade pour amortir le choc. Mais jamais il ne lui était arrivé d'atterrir sur des braises rougeoyantes et encore moins avec un choc crânien se rappelant douloureusement à lui. Désorienté, avec l'impression d'avoir des centaines de milliers d'aiguilles voulant se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, John tapota rapidement les flammes s'accrochant à son habit en jute, les étouffant maladroitement.

Une fois fait, il se traîna au hasard vers la poutre la plus proche et s'y appuya avec un grognement plaintif, la tête lui tournant. Lorsque ses sens se stabilisèrent à nouveau, il croisa de nouveau le regard bleu glace de Sherlock. Et là, son souffle se coupa net. Le détective tenait à deux mains l'une de ses chevilles, sa posture tendue par la douleur. Le pied était dans un angle normal, alors il ne se l'était pas cassé, mais…

Jamais il n'avait vu Sherlock blessé et encore moins avec cette expression de détresse aussi poignante dans les yeux, alors que son visage faisait tout pour rester de marbre. Il cachait bien son jeu, mais John le connaissait trop bien maintenant. Avec un râle, le médecin parvint à s'arracher de son poteau pour se relever puis tituba jusqu'à son collègue. Si John avait bien une certitude, c'était que Sherlock ne devait pas mourir, alors merde, il allait tout faire pour qu'il survive. Quitte à le traîner sur son dos pour le reste de leur mission!

- Entorse?

Sherlock grogna ce qui devait être une réponse affirmative. Ignorant ses vertiges, John s'accroupit à sa hauteur et tenta de l'aider à se relever. La tâche, pourtant simple, les laissa dans un état pantelant comme s'ils avaient couru le marathon.

- Tu crois que tu pourras marcher?

Sans répondre, Sherlock tenta quelque pas. Il boitait légèrement et son visage se fermait douloureusement chaque fois qu'il posait son pied blessé au sol, mais la chose semblait sans gravité. De toute manière, il y avait plus dangereux qui les guettait, comme un reptile psychopathe par exemple…

- On attend les autres?

Un rugissement à faire frémir les plus téméraires ébranla la petite chaumière. Ils avaient leur réponse. D'un accord immédiat et silencieux, les deux hommes se mirent aussitôt en route entre les débris et les planches grinçantes, ne voulant pas rester une seconde de plus en ces lieux. Tant pis pour les autres, ce n'était après tout que des personnages virtuels, même s'ils étaient d'un réalisme dérangeant. Ils ne firent pas plus de dix pas, cependant, avant d'arriver face à un obstacle de taille. L'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée avait flambé, ne laissant qu'un trou béant dans le plancher. Et là, en contrebas, un pan entier du mur s'était écroulé, laissant voir les contours indécis de l'extérieur à travers les volutes de fumée noire. Leur porte de sortie, si proche et si loin à la fois que s'en était enrageant. Comme si tous deux pouvaient se permettre de descendre dans leur état…

Pourtant, sans réfléchir davantage, le guerrier se laissa glisser au niveau inférieur en utilisant l'une des poutres. Son épaule le fit souffrir et sa tête plus encore. Il manqua perdre l'équilibre à l'atterrissage et de se retrouver face au sol. Il se rattrapa de justesse, cependant, et pris le temps de rester immobile quelques secondes pour que sa vue cesse de tourner. Sa brûlure le faisait serrer des dents à chaque mouvement, mais il pouvait encore l'ignorer. Par contre, il ne put ignorer les deux cadavres tués par l'effondrement du mur, leurs membres désarticulés comme des pantins alors que le feu gagnait progressivement leurs vêtements et leur chair. Ce devaient être les propriétaires de l'auberge… mais où était leur fils? John se rappelait avoir vu un enfant assis sur la terrasse du bâtiment et son père lui intimer d'entrer pour qu'il n'assiste pas à la mise à mort.

- John…

Sherlock, avec sa voix exaspérée et son inhumanitéflagrante, lui rappela brutalement que malgré son réalisme, la scène ne restait qu'une illusion. Mais la chaleur étouffante du feu, l'odeur écœurante des morts calcinés, la douleur cuisante… tout cela criait le contraire. John ferma les yeux, se forçant à se concentrer. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la survie de Sherlock. Voilà sur quoi il devait concentrer son attention.

- Laisse-toi glisser, je vais te rattraper en bas.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi alarmante, John aurait probablement éclaté de rire face à l'expression froissé que lui lança Sherlock. Un Holmes n'avait jamais besoin d'aide – d'une assistance, peut-être, mais pas d'aide. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que le détective détestait recevoir, c'était des directives. Ravalant cependant sa dignité, le moment étant très mal choisi pour faire son difficile, Sherlock s'exécuta lentement tout en faisant attention à ne pas s'érafler contre les rebords en dent de scie des planches explosées. Il tomba plus qu'il ne glissa le long de la poutre, mais John s'y était attendu avec son entorse et il parvint à amortir sa chute. Évidemment, il en perdit encore l'équilibre et son dos frappa durement le plancher de bois alors que le coude de son colocataire vint le frapper dans le ventre. Hors d'haleine et souffrant de martyre, tous deux restèrent immobiles un instant pour reprendre leurs esprits.

Sincèrement, John se demandait s'ils parviendraient à atteindre les portes de la ville en un seul morceau. Alors qu'ils se redressaient maladroitement, ignorant leurs douleurs respectives, le médecin fut soulagé de voir que l'entorse de Sherlock ne semblait pas s'être aggravée. Il pouvait encore se déplacer sans aide, peut-être pas courir, mais trotter tout au plus. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais il y avait pire. John se tourna vers le trou béant du mur, tentant de discerner quelque chose à travers l'épaisse fumée noire. Il devina l'éclat rougeoyant de feux, mais rien pour lui assurer que la voie était libre.

À nouveau, il fut tenté de rester là, se terrer dans un recoin de la maison, Sherlock tout contre lui, à se faire petits jusqu'à ce que la menace s'envole loin, très loin. Mais rien ne disait que le dragon allait partir. Ou que l'énorme reptile ne décide d'écraser l'auberge sous son poids. Ou bien de l'incendier du sous-sol au grenier jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un tas de cendres. Ils devaient sortir d'ici, quitte à se mettre à découvert. Et bon dieu que John détestait ça.

- Il va falloir y aller. Ça ira?

- Bien sûr que ça ira.

Le ton sec et agacé de Sherlock claqua comme un fouet alors qu'il reprenait sa mine offusquée. Cette fois, John ne put retenir un petit sourire avant d'hocher la tête. Puis, après un dernier regard de consentement, ils sortirent dehors aussi vite que leur permettait la cheville du détective. Évidemment, ils ne firent pas trois pas à découvert que le ventre de John se noua en voyant se découper sur le sol l'ombre monstrueuse du dragon les survolant.

- À COUVERT! VITE!

Sans plus se prier, ils s'élancèrent vers la maison la plus proche, ou du moins la carcasse de ce qui en restait. C'est à ce moment-là que John le vit. Le gamin était là, debout au milieu du chemin, le corps paralysé par la terreur et la bouche grande ouverte dans un hurlement muet de pur désespoir. Instinctivement, John voulut faire demi-tour et courir sauver l'enfant, mais trop tard. Dans une vision cauchemardesque, il vit la bête tomber du ciel et atterrir avec fracas devant le petit.

La suite se passa en un éclair. Il vit la silhouette d'un homme en armure courir vers l'enfant, l'attraper par la taille, puis tous deux sauter à l'abri derrière le coin d'une maison au moment où le jet meurtrier du reptile jaillissait de sa gorge. Persuadé d'avoir atteint sa cible, il s'envola juste après, renversant au passage un archer posté sur la tour de garde. John sentait son cœur pomper bruyamment dans sa cage thoracique, Sherlock le tirant sans ménagement vers leur cachette avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés. Ils étaient tous là, bien vivants : Sherlock, l'enfant, l'homme en armure qu'il reconnu comme étant celui qui les avait interrogés à leur arrivée – Hadvar, s'il s'en rappelait bien – et un autre soldat, épée dégainée, scrutant le ciel pour prévenir une nouvelle attaque.

- Encore en vie?

C'était le premier garde qui leur adressait la parole depuis l'attaque du reptile. Et visiblement, il les avait reconnus, quoi que ce ne fût pas difficile avec leurs vêtements de jute et leurs poings liés. Fermant brièvement les yeux, John gémit sur leur impuissance. Génial, ils avaient évité le dragon juste pour mieux se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Tous deux étaient considérés comme des criminels et il n'y avait pas quelques instants, ces hommes étaient sur le point de leur trancher la tête. Il pouvait sentir Sherlock se tendre près de lui, se préparant à la fuite, même s'il n'y avait pas grand espoir de les distancer. Les deux soldats, contrairement à eux, semblaient encore intacts. Et évidemment, comme si les choses ne pouvaient pas s'envenimer, Sherlock eut l'un de ses réflexes typiquement holmesque de répondre avec son ton le plus sarcastique.

- Oui, Impérial. Encore en vie.

- Alors restez près de moi si vous voulez que ça continue.

Pris au dépourvu, les deux prisonniers écarquillèrent des yeux surpris. Alors ils n'allaient pas tenter de finir leur exécution? John se rappelait que l'homme avait plaidé en leur faveur pour qu'on les libère, avant de s'effacer sous les ordres de sa supérieure. Peut-être qu'ils avaient finalement un peu de chance dans toutes leurs mésaventures. Puis, il se rappela que c'était, après tout, un jeu vidéo et que tout était prévu dans le scénario de base. Il devrait remercier Mlle Person une fois qu'ils entreraient dans le mode Menu. Quoi qu'en y repensant, le dragon faisait _aussi_ parti du scénario… Les dernières directives d'Hadvar le tirèrent de ses sombres pensées lorsqu'il l'entendit aboyer un ordre.

- Soldat! Occupez-vous du garçon, je dois trouver le Général Tullius et rejoindre les défenses!

L'Impérial hocha brièvement la tête alors qu'il entourait de son bras libre les épaules du gamin. Celui-ci ne pouvait dévier son regard de l'auberge en feu, trop brisé pour exprimer une quelconque émotion. John ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un serrement au cœur à cette image.

- Que les dieux vous guident, Hadvar.

Telles furent les dernières paroles du guerrier avant que son supérieur ne fonce tête baissée à travers le village en feu, les deux prisonniers sur ses talons. Alors qu'ils fuyaient, évitant obstacles et cadavres, le médecin se demanda s'il reverrait un jour l'enfant et son protecteur. Quelque part, il savait bien que non.

- Restez près du mur!

Habitué à recevoir des ordres, John s'exécuta aussitôt, mais il lui fallut tirer Sherlock par le bras pour l'obliger à faire de même. Tous les trois accroupis dans l'ombre de la ruelle étroite où ils s'étaient réfugiés, ils attendirent en silence le signal de départ... Lorsque la terre trembla et qu'une aile démesurée et griffue se posa au-dessus de leur tête. Le dragon était atterrit… sur la muraille… juste à côté d'eux.

Il lui fallut tout son sang froid pour éviter d'échapper un gémissement. Lui qui croyait que son cœur en était à sa limite de battement par seconde, voilà que son organe atteignait un nouveau record. Heureusement, ils passèrent inaperçus, la bête trop occupée à cracher son souffle incendiaire. Un nuage de poussière se souleva à son envol, brûlant au passage leurs yeux et leurs gorges.

- Vite, suivez-moi!

Personne ne se le fit répéter deux fois. Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers les guerriers tentant de sauver le village avant d'approcher ce qui ressemblait à un petit château fort surplombant une cour intérieure désertée. Ou presque, alors que John avisait avec soulagement la silhouette de Ralof, leur premier guide. L'homme avait trouvé un passage dans l'écroulement de la muraille et accourait vers eux, l'air soulagé. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il n'avise le garde, entraînant des retrouvailles tout sauf chaleureuses.

- Espèce de traître, hors de mon chemin!

La suite de leur discussion houleuse fut cependant enterrée par le cri du dragon et son ombre survolant la cour. John n'eut alors qu'un seul désir, celui de disparaître dans les entrailles de la forteresse qui se dressait devant lui. Pensée unanime qu'Hadvar résuma très bien par un : « Il faut qu'on entre! ». La suite ne fut qu'une course confuse vers la porte la plus proche et John referma violemment derrière eux, persuadé que tout le monde était enfin sain et sauf. Le sang battant contre ses tempes comme pour lui exploser la cervelle, il s'appuya contre ses genoux tremblotants pour souffler enfin. Et puis soudain, il réalisa qu'il manquait une présence à ses côtés. Une présence longiligne aux yeux bleus.

- Où… Où est Sherlock?!


	3. Partie 1 - Chapitre 3

**Notes : **Et voilà, je vous annonce officiellement que toutes les modifications ont été apportées du chapitre un au chapitre trois. Pour ceux qui ne les ont pas relus, je vous le conseille fortement car vous risquez de vous poser bien des questions sur la mystérieuse disparition d'un certain personnage. Bonne (re)lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

Un silence de mort. Un vide lourd comme le métal. Comme si les horreurs de l'extérieur ne pouvaient passer les murs solides du donjon. Mais ce qui aurait dût être un soulagement ne fut qu'un poids de plus sur le cœur de John. Que Sherlock soit manquant, que Sherlock n'ait pas réussi, que Sherlock soit coincé dehors à danser avec la mort… L'information ne voulait pas venir à lui, trop bouleversante, trop immense. Son corps entier suppliait en silence, tendu comme un arc, d'entendre un tambourinement signalant qu'il était encore en vie. Qu'il était là, attendant juste qu'on lui ouvre et que… Mais rien. Le silence. L'horrible et dévorant silence.

- On dirait que nous sommes les seuls à nous en être sortis.

La voix placide, mais légèrement chagriné d'Hadvar résonna avec une netteté douloureuse. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, John vit sa vision se brouiller, mais ses poings se serrèrent d'une conviction inébranlable. Alors il se redressa, droit et fier, plongeant son regard décidé dans celui de l'Impérial.

- Non. Il s'en est sortis. Je le connais bien, il aura trouvé une solution, il…

Son cerveau, aussi malmené pouvait-il être, lui renvoya en un éclair les derniers instants où il avait entraperçu son ami. Le dragon les avait survolés, lui et Hadvar s'étaient dirigés vers une porte au font de la cours et…

- Il y avait une autre entrée pour ce donjon, non? Il a probablement suivit Ralof et ils ont dû se réfugier par là. Si nous nous dépêchons, nous pourrons les rejoindre.

- Écoutez-moi, John. Je devine que tous les deux vous êtes très proches… mais il est hors de question que je m'allie avec un traître.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard en silence, avec une intensité à faire frémir des soldats surentraînés. Hadvar en semblait même un peu déstabilisé, le blond pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Probablement était-ce la première fois que l'homme se faisait remettre à sa place par un prisonnier en guenilles et aux poings liés, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que John avait fait la guerre et dirigé des hommes. Aussi le Nordique se fit un plaisir d'utiliser son hésitation et sa surprise à son avantage.

- Hadvar… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ralof pour que vous, un soldat aussi conciliant avec vos prisonniers, devienne si enragé à sa vue. Oui, peut-être ne l'aimez-vous pas, peut-être même vous a-t-il trahi, ou je ne sais quoi encore. Mais là, il y a un _dragon_ dehors, alors sincèrement, je crois que ces rivalités entre impériaux et rebelles peuvent attendre. Sherlock est tout ce qui me reste ici et si je dois me retourner contre vous, contre Ralof ou même contre ce fichu monstre à écaille pour le protéger, alors croyez-moi, je le ferai.

Le silence revint, plus épais encore alors que les deux hommes s'affrontaient toujours du regard. Puis Hadvar finit par s'incliner, peut-être en reconnaissant la valeur et le courage du prisonnier devant lui. La tension s'évanouit aussitôt entre eux et John put enfin se permettre de relâcher la crispation de ses muscles. Il l'avait caché tant bien que mal, mais son épaule brûlée lui avait fait un mal de chien durant toute leur confrontation.

- Alors vous êtes sûr que votre ami à survécu?

- C'est un homme intelligent. Et ça vaut le coup d'essayer plutôt que de rester là les bras croisé. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme.

Cette fois, ses paroles tirèrent à Hadvar un sourire. Au font, ils étaient un peu le reflet de l'autre et ce sentiment rassura profondément John. Il en était sûr maintenant, il pouvait faire confiance au soldat. Et dans un sens, John le comprenait. Lorsqu'il était dans l'armée, on leur avait si souvent diabolisé l'ennemi qu'il avait encore de la difficulté à les considérer humains. Tout comme lui, Hadvar avait perdu des hommes durant la guerre. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner du jour au lendemain à ses ennemis et John ne pouvait ni lui en vouloir, ni le juger.

- On ferait mieux de partir d'ici. Venez là, laissez-moi voir si je peux défaire ces liens.

Avec le couteau à sa ceinture, Hadvar trancha prudemment les cordes épaisses de ses poignets, au soulagement intense de John qui massa énergiquement sa peau brûlée par le frottement. Ce geste exécuté, l'Impérial sembla soudain beaucoup plus détendu, probablement la culpabilité qui avait quitté ses épaules. Comme une manière de s'excuser, en quelque sorte.

- Nous y voilà. Vous feriez mieux de vous équiper, il doit rester quelques armures ici, ou des épées…

Hochant la tête avant de murmurer un merci, John prit enfin conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. C'était une sorte de dortoir, probablement pour les soldats. Des lits, des piliers décorés par des trophées de chasse et des drapeaux, quelques meubles comme une petite table et une armoire. Formant un tapi protégeant les pieds nus du froid des pierres, de la paille avait été répandue sur le sol. Ne sachant pas trop par où commencer, il s'approcha du bureau et commença à y fureter, au cas. Une petite bourse avait été posée négligemment sur le rebord et, curieux, il l'ouvrit. Quatre pièces d'or plus ou moins usées, mais dont l'éclat était suffisant pour le faire sentir mal à l'aise, se révélèrent à lui. Il fut tentée de remettra le sac à sa place, mais sa raison le rattrapa sur sa conscience.

Ici, il allait devoir mettre de côté sa morale pour survivre. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Histoire de se donner une excuse, John se dit que la personne qui les possédait devait déjà être morte à l'heure qu'il était. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir une mine coupable en nouant la bourse à sa ceinture. Un peu plus loin, au pied des lits, il trouva un casque en cuire qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler et une deuxième bourse dont il transvida le contenu – sept pièces d'or – dans la sienne, non sans une grimace dépité.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, un support en bois soutenait deux épées en fer à l'apparence grossière, mais au tranchant affuté. Ses semblables, manquant à l'appelle, devaient être dans les mains des valeureux qui continuaient de se battre dehors… En ouvrant le coffre juste à côté, il tomba sur une armure de cuire semblable à celles des autres soldats, une paire de bottes du même matériel, une autre épée du même genre que la première et, tout au font, une clef aux reflets de bronze. Il glissa la clef dans sa bourse puis, rouge comme une tomate, il tenta d'ignorer le sourire moqueur d'Hadvar qui le regarda retirer sa tunique pourrie pour l'armure bien plus utile et confortable. D'accord, il avait toujours été un grand pudique, et alors? Heureusement que Sherlock n'était pas là pour en rajouter une couche…

Il regretta aussitôt sa pensée; il aurait tout donné pour que le détective soit là, en cet instant, et que cesse cette inquiétude sourde qui lui pesait au font de son estomac. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées – réflexe stupide qui lui rappela sa blessure et le fit grimacer de douleur – John retira les bandelettes crasseuses qu'il portait aux pieds pour enfiler, enfin, de véritables bottes. Après une courte hésitation, il prit aussi avec lui un sac à dos et une épée. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment manier une telle arme, mais c'était toujours mieux ça que rien du tout. Après un dernier tour de sale pour s'assurer qu'il ne laissait rien derrière lui, le soldat l'entraîna le long d'un couloir vers ce qui devait être une sorte de hall d'entrée. Et à travers la herse relevée, ils pouvaient entendre deux voix discuter… dont l'une que John aurait reconnue entre milles.

- SHERLOCK!

Le demi-elfe se retourna en entendant son nom, avant de se précipiter à son tour vers la herse, enserrant les barreaux entre ses longs doigts pâles enfin libérés de leurs liens. Jamais John ne fut autant heureux et soulagé de voir son détestable petit sourire satisfait, ou bien l'éclat malicieux dans ses yeux trop perçants.

- As-tu seulement idée à quel point je me suis inquiété? JE TE CROYAIS MORT!

Le sourire amusé de Sherlock ne fit que s'étirer d'avantage, effaçant tout ce qui pouvait rester de colère en John. Alors il lui répondit à son tour avec son sourire le plus étincelant, parce que décidément, il était capable de tout pardonner à son insupportable collègue. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa que son ami s'était lui aussi changé, endossant l'armure légère des rebelles et ayant troqué ses guenilles aux pieds pour d'épaisses bottes de fourrure.

- Désolé d'interrompre votre petite réunion sentimentale, mais je peux savoir ce que vous faites _ici_?

La voix clairement agressive de Ralof, ainsi que la manière dégoûtée dont il regardait John désormais vêtu comme un Impérial, était assez significative quant à ses intensions. Mais il ne s'était probablement pas attendu à ce que Sherlock se retourne vers lui pour le fusiller de son regard le plus meurtrier.

- Nous avons un ennemi _commun_ et _passablement_ dangereux là-dehors, Ralof. Mais si tu veux sortir de ce bourbier tout seul, vas-y, ne te gêne pas.

La voix grave et grinçante de Sherlock siffla de manière déplaisante, mais cela avait le mérite d'être clair. Les deux rebelles se jaugèrent du regard, une scène qui rappela étrangement celle que John avait eut un peu plus tôt avec Hadvar. La différence, cependant, fut que le blond capitula rapidement; personne ne peut rester solide devant les yeux affutés du détective et encore moins quand ceux-ci promettent milles morts lentes et douloureuses. John en profita d'ailleurs pour s'assurer d'un regard que son propre allié n'allait pas attaquer Ralof. L'homme semblait furieux et tendu, les yeux braqués sur le rebelle, mais il n'avait pas la main à son épée. Un signe plutôt encourageant, vue les circonstances.

- Bien, alors… Quelqu'un à une idée de comment sortir d'ici sans se faire dépecer vivant?

- … Il y a un passage qui permet d'aller dans les souterrains. Si je me souviens bien, il mène à une caverne naturelle que l'on utilisait comme sortie d'urgence, mais elle n'a pas été utilisée depuis longtemps. Et il s'avère que j'ai les clefs ouvrant les grilles de ce dit passage.

Portant la main à sa poche, l'Imperial en sortit en trousseau qu'il fit tinter à l'assemblée pour confirmer ses dires. Grognon, son rival le fusilla du regard, mais ne fit aucun commentaire – il avait réalisé sa position d'infériorité s'il décidait de s'en prendre à qui que ce soit. Soulagé, John soupira avant de tendre la main vers le mécanisme d'ouverture de la herse, mais Sherlock le stoppa dans son geste.

- Je veux une poignée de main entre vous deux, messieurs. Contrairement à John, je ne vous fait pas confiance.

Cette fois, l'animosité des deux hommes se riva sur le Demi-Elfe avec l'intention manifeste de lui arracher la tête. Comme si cela pouvait intimider un sociopathe de haut niveau, franchement. Devant l'air tout aussi impassible et sérieux du bouclé, le rebelle grogna, visiblement prêt à se rebiffer… quand la main d'Hadvar traversa les barreaux, paume ouverte. Incrédule, il regarda avec méfiance l'Impérial, qui lui montra très clairement par son expression qu'il agissait à contre cœur. Puis, après une dernière hésitation, il tendit la main à son tour. Les deux hommes tentèrent brièvement de réduire en bouillit la main de leur adversaire avant de finalement relâcher leur poigne. Voilà, c'était fait et John ne pouvait qu'admirer l'idée de Sherlock. Dans cet univers, un serment semblait bien plus sérieux que ceux d'aujourd'hui, alors mieux valait en profiter.

La herse se leva enfin, séparant la mince protection qui les empêchait jusqu'alors de se sauter à la gorge. Les premières secondes, personne n'osa bouger. Puis, Hadvar fit de nouveau le premier pas. Il soupira, ferma brièvement les yeux, puis passa calmement entre Sherlock et Ralof. Il alla même jusqu'à exposer son dos pendant qu'il s'avançait jusqu'à la prochaine grille, preuve d'une bonne fois exemplaire. C'est à se moment que le rebelle consentit à relâcher l'insupportable tension qu'il faisait planer dans l'air. Soulagé, John pénétra à son tour dans le hall, non sans lancer une œillade de remerciement à Sherlock qui lui sourit en retour. Il était bien de se sentir à nouveau chez sois, en sécurité… si on oubliait la menace reptilienne, la guerre, le fait qu'ils étaient accoutrés d'armures en peaux, ou bien le cadavre dénudé au font de la pièce.

Stop. Un cadavre _dénudé_ au font de la pièce?

Il ne lui en fallut par plus pour comprendre d'où venait l'armure de Sherlock et un gémissement exaspéré traversa ses lèvres. D'accord, ils étaient dans une situation critique, mais là ça allait trop loin pour son sens moral. On ne vol pas les vêtements d'une dépouille. Ça ne se fait pas. Point barre. Et peu importe que ces personnages soient réels ou pas. S'ils avaient été dans la vraie vie, dans une situation similaire, est-ce que ça voulait dire que Sherlock aurait fait la même chose? Dieu non, il ne voulait même pas y penser, il se doutait assez bien de la réponse. Juste de se remémorer la tête dans le réfrigérateur était un indice suffisant.

- Sherlock… Ne me dit pas que tu as réellement pris l'armure sur un cadavre. S'il te plait.

- Gunjar est mort, mais son armure peut encore protéger les vivants. Tu le saurais probablement si tu n'étais pas un traître à ta race.

La réponse de Ralof avait claqué comme un fouet, ramenant aussitôt une ambiance des plus glaciales. Mais celui qui dégageait les ondes les plus froides devait être probablement Sherlock lui-même. Il semblait sur le point de frapper le rebelle à la tête, assez fort pour le mettre inconscient. Mais à la place, il utilisa son arme la plus destructrice : les mots.

- Et si tu avais été attentif, tu aurais appris que nous ne sommes pas du coin et que mon ami n'a aucune idée des coutumes de ce pays, qu'il y soit originaire ou pas. Alors tu vas gentiment ravaler tes paroles avant que je ne décide de le faire pour toi.

La voix basse et grondante de Sherlock, le genre de voix capable de vous faire hérisser de peur le poil sur vos bras, sembla rouler contre les murs de la pièce circulaire. Aussitôt, la tension dans l'air sembla s'électrifier comme un soir d'orage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, John eut peur de Sherlock, alors même qu'il n'était pas visé par sa colère. Il était persuadé qu'il allait tuer le rebelle là, comme ça, de sang froid, sans même tiquer. Comme le psychopathe qu'avait décrit Donovan. Comme Moriarty. Tremblant de rage, Ralof fit volte face et rejoignit à grand pas la sortie souterraine, non sans garder ses distances avec l'Impérial qui les y attendait. Montrant clairement ses allégeances, Sherlock se rapproche de son collègue pour se placer derrière lui. John réalisa avec surprise qu'il ne boitait plus, mais lorsqu'il interrogea son ami du regard, celui-ci lui fit signe qu'ils en discuteraient plus tard.

Dans le silence pesant qui régnait dans le hall, le cliquetis de la serrure sembla anormalement bruyant lorsqu'Hadvar ouvrit enfin la grille. Il était temps de partir, s'attarder plus longtemps était une très mauvaise idée. Ils n'entendaient peut-être plus les bruits de la bataille à travers les murs épais de la forteresse, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que leur cauchemardesque ami à écailles ne vienne les visiter…


End file.
